SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island
}} was the 12th official season of the /r/Survivor Discord's Survivor longterm series, SurvivORG, and 13th altogether. The season was announced by Lewis on August 22nd, 2019, and premiered on November 1st, 2019. The season concluded on December 14th, 2019 with the finale and reunion. The cast consisted of 20 all-new players. Themes for the season included exploration, the supernatural, and dark magic. Originally, production had planned for a replication of the original Survivor: Panama tribe divisions, with two tribes of 5 women and two tribes of 5 men. Two late drops led the plan to be switched up, but the 9 women out of 20 players easily made PanORGma the most diverse SurvivORG season gender-wise to date. There were 4 starting tribes and 2 pre-merge swaps both for the first time since ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'', and as a result the alliances were very fluid throughout the season. A SurvivORG first occurred at Final 18, when the Casaya 2.0 tribe went to rocks, the first time a tribe had done this in 13 seasons. The pre-merge continued to shine as blindsides and shifts occurred while the players took turns visiting the haunted Exile Island. At the merge, the game got even crazier, with two large coalitions battling back and forth for power, including Josh being idoled out by Enzo at Final 11, and then not to outdo the pre-merge, Destierro went to rocks for the second time in the game at Final 10, rocking out Zzra. The drama did not stop there, and even as the La Vlina alliance took control, each Tribal was punctuated with open arguments or dialogue. After Cia, who had won 4 Immunity Challenges in the season, lost at Final 4, she was voted out, leaving Vlin, Enzo, and Lexa left at the end. Vlin won Final Immunity, voting out Enzo and the two battled it out in Final Tribal Council. The season was won by Lexa, who defeated Vlin in a 6-3 vote to become the second female winner in SurvivORG history. This was the first time since ''SurvivORG: MORGquesas'' and ''SurvivORG: ThailORG'' that back-to-back seasons ended in a Final 2. After 12 full seasons of no rock draws in SurvivORG, spectators were treated to two within the first 10 Tribal Councils of the season. PanORGma also became the longest season of all time by days, with 44 total in-game. Viewers and production alike praised the season, noting its crazy Tribal Councils, successful usage of Exile Island as a focal point of the game, and vibrant cast. Twists * Exile Island: The titular twist will make its first appearance since ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars'', this time as a season-long mechanic. * Alliance Chats: Also appearing for the first time since ORG Stars is the alliance chat system, owing to a pivot away from the island system due to technical limitations. * Final 2/3 Button: Hidden in the Safari was a button that would change the ending of the game from Final 2 to Final 3, and back if pressed again, which would be announced publicly. It was used several times throughout the season, most notably by Ellie at Final 6 to make the season a Final 2. Production There were 6 producers and 19 VIPs in PanORGma. VIPs: Adam, Arctos, Bowman, Corvs, Gwen, Ian, Jake, Josh, JT, Kilo, Magnus, McSpecies, Rize, Sadel, Stood, Taka, Tom, Wavey, Zach 'Producers: 'Aubry, Bronc, Caleb, Lewis, Trilly This was the first season in which Magnus did not serve as owner of SurvivORG. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Season Awards At the reunion, the following awards were handed out to commemorate the players, moments, and other happenings of SurvivORG: PanORGma. * Hero of the Season: Cia * Villain of the Season: Zzra * Class Clown: Natalie * Trainwreck: Robert * Best Confessionals: Ellie and Musette * Best Duo: Ellie and Mr Fish * Worst Move: Kyle votes out Natalie at final eight * Best Move: Lexa plays both sides at final eleven * Best Alliance: la-vlina (Cia, Enzo, Lexa, and Vlin) * Most Robbed: Brianna * Best Starting Tribe: Viveros * Player of the Season: Lexa Edgic PanORGma ''edgic was done by Caleb. Trivia * ''PanORGma ''is the season with the most female contestants in SurvivORG history, with nine. ** It is also the first SurvivORG season to merge with an equal number of male and female players, with 6 each. * Lasting for 44 days, PanORGma is currently the longest-running season of SurvivORG. * PanORGma is the first season since ''ThailORG to have a female winner. Category:Seasons